cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Andres
The Maritime Republic of J Andres is a nation on the east coast of North America. Geography The Nation of J Andres grew out of what was once the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. J Andres grew to span much of the Eastern Seaboard of North America and controlled this vast region for about 30 years, before collapsing and returning to the borders defined by the former State of Rhode Island. Located in eastern North America J Andres has easy access to the Atlantic Ocean and Narragansett Bay. The temperature is mostly temperate although blizzards are common in the winter. Major Cities *Endor Cuidad ( ) - Capital *Providence ( ) *Boston ( ) *Puerto Pacis ( ) *Newport ( ) *Mercton Cuidad ( ) *Rossingol ( ) History Main Articles: History of J Andres & Wars of J Andres Pre-Andrean North America Prior to the founding of J Andres, a good portion of North America was ruled by a nation known as the . The United States spanned from coast to coast and was a capitalistic democracy. In 1973, all of the great nations of the world slowly degraded into anarchy. The world was soon populated by thousands of micronations, each controlling very small regions of land. On of these micronations, was the former state of . The state was lead by the governor at the time . The nation adopted the new name of "The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island." Carcieri's Maritime Colony endured a tumultuous nine years of existence, before it too, collapsed under the stress of the modern world. Some citizens who lived in close proximity to Porto Georgiaville declared their soverignity and formed the new nation of J Andres. The nation was without a formal leader until after the Initiation War. The Early Wars J Andres was founded on September 21, 1981. The nation struggled to find an identity during its early days. Josef Mercton, a leader of the Rhode Island Colony Militia, stepped up to lead the small army to defend the nation. To help with the identity crisis, Mercton decided that a war would be a sure-fire way to motivate the nation. On September 28, 1981, he marched the army to a nearby nation of Opustopia in the Initiation War. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. The Opustopian Government was thrown into anarchy and J Andres acquired the territory. The soldiers, and Josef Mercton returned home as heroes. Following General Mercton's return to Porto Georgiaville, he was nominated to the office of President. He had the overwhelming support of the nation, and became a household name very quickly. The rise of Josef Mercton would go on to shape J Andres for generations. In December of 1981, Josef Mercton decided once more to lead the nation into battle. The Australian Campaign would not be nearly as successful as the Initiation War. General Mercton commanded the troops to attack the Australian nation of Alirouvert, and the first wave was disaterous for the J Andres Army. Mercton ordered another strategic strike that was also unsuccessful. He blamed the failure on "Home Field Advantage." The troops retreated for the night to regroup and were awoken by a peace offering from the other side offering white peace. President Mercton wanted to keep his approval ratings, and learned that he must choose his battles carefully. Peace was accepted and J Andres returned home again. The Commune and Prosperity was the home of the J Andres Commune from the time of its construction in 1982 until the completion of the Adrik Annan Governmental Center in 2016]]In 1982, the government switched from the authoritative leadership of Josef Mercton to a democratic republic. The nation would be lead by the Commune. The Commune would consist of democratically elected Senators. The citizens would also elect a President. The Commune would have all legislative duties, while the President would be charged with all executive duties. Endor Cuidad, the nearest city to Porto Georgiaville, was selected as the nation's capital. The October Massacre showing off his famous "Victory" pose, after the successful Orlando Offensives.]]On October 27, 1982, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition was contacted by an allied alliance, Nordreich about a rogue alliance called the Sons of Liberty. J Andres agreed with many other NADC member nations and voted for war in the Atlantic Assembly. Just as President Josef Mercton had prepared the troops for battle, word of a Mutual Defense Pact between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party immediately put the war plans on hold. The J Andres military was air dropped to the nation of Ni66urville under the command of a young Colonel Ben Richards. Colonel Richards lead the now famous "Orlando Offensives," and the military was extremely successful in looting military technology from the communist nation. The Sons of Liberty announced their surrender shortly after the Offensives, and Ben Richards returned to J Andres a war hero. Colonel Richards was later selected by the NADC to serve as the Commander of the 6th Multi-National Division. The October Massacre served to launch Ben Richards into power as he would later become President and a very influential political figure. 1986 Red Revolt only lasted in office for less than two years after his election.]]On February 10, 1986, Communist Party leaders and members lead a revolt in Endor Cuidad. A wave of communist thought penetrated the city and seemingly out of nowhere, the Communists demanded attention. The formed a Red Army and stormed the buildings in the capital. They eventually stormed the Presidential Palace and forced President General Mercton to pass the necessary laws that would make J Andres a communist state. On December 20, the Nationalist Party and the Anchor Party formed a coalition to try to withhold power from the Communists. They decided to install Josef Mercton as a Monarch, and give the monarchy powers in the Commune. This would preserve some of the influence of the two parties. Mercton was crowned King on Christmas Day, 1986. During the elections in 1987, the Communist Party elected Jack Bosco as President. Bosco quickly rallied the troops to defend Endor Cuidad from the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army, who were prepared to fight back to retake the nation. However, over the course of the year, J Andres began to grow economically, and the Communist Party fell out of favor. During the middle of 1988 Jack Bosco lost the Presidency in a vote of no confidence. The Macacan Conflict In late 1993, President Richards began expressing an interest in establishing an Australian colony called Porto Pacis.Another Australian Folly. (1993, November 2) The Anchor Times Richards eventually got the support required and General Roger Ahmadinejad was dispatched to lead the military to Australia to take the territory. Once construction began in Porto Pacis, reconnaissance reports began to paint the picture that the land wasn't uninhabited as originally thought. Troops of the Macacan Republic were forming at the border to invade Porto Pacis. President Richards insisted that Porto Pacis would be vital to the J Andres economic trade routes and insisted that war be declared, and it was, on April 23, 1994. Fighting on the ground lasted only a few days, but the Macacans continued to fight guerrilla warfare with some success. It wasn't until J Andres used two of its nuclear weapons that Macaca surrendered and the war was over. Macaca was placed under a Governorship until 2004, when the land was eventually ceded to the Promised Land as a result of the Porto Pacis Conference. The Collapse of J Andres Adrik Annan is one of the most beloved leaders in J Andres history, and was cursed with serving as President during J Andres' darkest days. In 2004, a Global War did considerable damage to J Andres, including a nuclear strike on Atlantic City that decimated the J Andres Navy and killed countless civilians. Many attribute the collapse of the first Maritime Republic of J Andres to the numerous land cessions that were authorized by President Annan. In the 1990's, J Andres controlled much of eastern North America and had the large holding of Porto Pacis in Australia. In 2007, Adrik Annan ceded the extremely large Mond district in the northPresident Annan Prepares for Second Cession. (2010, April 23) The Anchor Times, as well as the colony of Porto Pacis. Although these cessions were large, J Andres still had a sizable territory. However, in 2010, Annan ceded nearly everything that was left, leaving only the original area of the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. J Andres was simply too small to survive. Countless years of infrastructure development in the outside areas were lost as J Andres reached its smallest size since 1981. The former territory was claimed by the Republic of New England. J Andres became a minor player in world affairs, and sometime in 2011 the Republic of New England seized control of J Andres. The J Andres government continued to operate as a shadow of its former self, prominent only during parades. The former governor of the state during the Maritime Colony period, Donald Carcieri was reinstated as the New England Governor of the region. Carcieri had a long political career, originally elected in 1978 to the Rhode Island Governorship during the United States. Carcieri then served as the top political head in the region under three different nations. Carcieri also served as the Governor of Macaca during J Andres occupation of the territory. Reformations J Andres had stood for nearly 30 years by the time it had fallen the first time in 2011. Over the next several years J Andres would resurge and disappear into obscurity numerous times, typically under a different member of the Mercton family. In 2016, The Republic of New England granted autonomy to J Andres, and President Richard Mercton reformed the nation as the Second Maritime Republic of J Andres.Richard Mercton's Declaration of Existence. (2016, October 28) Transcript This reincarnation lasted about 9 years before dissolving into New England yet again. Eventually the New England government dissolved and united under the J Andres banner, forming the Third Maritime Republic of J Andres. This government ruled from 2025 to 2032 before it failed just as the other republics had failed before: for growing too large. In 2032, Stephanie Mercton ascended to the throne of J Andres, and declared independence for the fourth time.Queen Stephanie Crowned! Declares Independence. (2032, January 1) The Anchor Times Queen Stephanie headed the transitional government until Roger Ahmadinejad was elected. The Queen promised not to grow the J Andres borders and the new nation was known as the Fourth Maritime Republic. However, Queen Stephanie was no more successful in building a stable nation then her brother was before her. Providence was attacked by a nuclear warhead in 2033 and the small government did not have the proper resources to weather the attack politically. The government fell into anarchy in 2035 yet again. In 2052, Prince Larry gathered the other royals together to discuss the reformation of the nation.Prince Larry's Declaration of Existence. (2052, July 6) Transcript Although the royals couldn't agree on the details of what the government of the Fifth Maritime Republic should look like, they agreed that Larry should serve as the Transitional Head of Government until the elections could take place at the end of the year. J Andres claimed the former states of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut as it's domain, marking its largest size in about a quarter of a century. Prince Larry was assassinated shortly after declaring J Andres' existence, and Princess Katherine replaced him as the Transitional Head of the Government. Government and Politics Main Articles: Government of J Andres & Government Officials of J Andres The Maritime Republic of J Andres has three main branches of it's government. The President holds all executive powers, while the Monarch holds mostly ceremonial powers. The Commune of J Andres, is it's legislative body. However, the President and monarch also have an allotment of votes within the Commune. The allotment of votes have changed greatly over the years, but the current allotment is a value equal to 5% of the number of seats in the Commune for each position. As the Commune currently has 200 members, both the President and Monarch receive 10 votes. Political Parties The Nationalist Party, the Anchor Party, and the Communist Party are the largest of the numerous parties. Over the years minor parties have risen and fallen, but are typically branches of the major parties. Foreign Relations Main Article: Foreign Relations of J Andres Adrik Annan drafted the Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration in 1991, which has served as the guidelines for the creation of embassies since. 20 embassies were constructed in Embassy Circle, while another 8 were planned for Bethesda Way. During the early years of J Andres, it conducted many of it's foreign relations through the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. It left the alliance in 1998 after determining that J Andres must engage in the arena of foreign affairs on its own. During it's time in the NADC, J Andres served as the host nation of the Deputy Finance Minister for 14 years, and served as Director of the Trade Bureau, Business Services, and the Coalition Broadcasting Network. Military Fort Farnum is the largest military installation in J Andres. Numerous bases have been built over the years, but due to neglect, many have fallen into disrepair. One of these such bases was the Block Island Naval Institute, which is now the town of Puerto Pacis. Former Colonies *JAD LAND The first colony, established in Portugal in 1984 for a three year period. *Lunar J Andres J Andres established a Lunar Colony in 1987 with the J Andres Space Agency. *Atlantic J Andres A former colony established in the North Atlantic Union Region. *J Andres Federation of Atlantic States A colony on Gaea, launched in 1992, sometimes referred to simply as "The Federation." *Porto Pacis A former colony/district located in southern Australia. This was ceded to the Promised Land in 2007 *Macaca a governorship in Southern Australia, but ceded to the Promised Land in 2004 Economy J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech in particular are the strongest performing companies in the nation. Around 60% of employed citizens work in resource harvesting, for the gathering of the Aluminum and Wheat, with about 75% of them working at Ocean Side Aluminum or Woonsocket Wheat. These mainstays of the former J Andres economy survived the transition period to the new government, and are still active in the region. Demographics The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. Education Education in J Andres is superb. It is entirely government funded from Kindergarten through high school, and public universities have extremely low tuition. The Literacy rate is 100%. The major universities in J Andres are the University of Rhode Island, College of Endor Cuidad, Atlantic University, and Josef Mercton College at Nova Hill. Culture J Andres celebrates the following holidays once every 12 years: * January 1 New Year's Day, To mark the * February 25 Mercton Day, In celebration of founding President General Mercton's birthday * August 26 New England Day, In celebration of the end of New England Rule, and full independence * September 23 Independence Day, In celebration of the formation of the nation * October 7 Atlantica Day, In celebration of the day when J Andres joined the NADC in 1982 (2006) * October 30 Pacis Day, Day of Peace in memory of the Sons of Liberty War * November 14 Freedom Day, In memory of the soldiers who died in the terrorist attacks * December 25 Christmas Day, In recognition of the of Notes Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Nations of North America Category:J Andres Category:Former Member of the New Pacific Order Category:Former Member of the New Pacific Order Category:Former Member of the Armed Coalition of Valor Category:Former Member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Member of the Green Protection Agency